memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brazil
"Brazil Region" Well, it's very complicaded, because I contacted many colaborators with Star Trek (Actors, writers,fans,etc).The official politics of Paramount is: Any information about Earth Planetary state is polemical and non-canon.By the way:The informations about Brazil aren't completed. In fact, I'm belive in franchise decadence in Brazil, for two reasons: 1st - The fans around the world are treated by Paramount only as consumers.2nd - That story about world goverment/ planetary state is so borring and a danger!My people dont't like when anyone write "Brazil Region" on Star Trek; "Brazil is a Pirate Country"; "The Brazilian are morons".God dammit! C'mon!!!Try to treat my people with some respect.We fight side by side with the 5th American Army in Europe (In World War II), we are try to help the american people with Biofuel technology.Please...Please; don't try to screw with us in Wikipedia and/or Memory Alpha!!!God only knows where Memory Alpha writers colected that informations...Sorry for the anger and for everything.André M. de Souza (AKA Bryard)- - São Paulo - SP - Brazil :What? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:35, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::I removed the reference to Brazil being a "region," although I don't believe that was intended to be in any way offensive or denigrating of the nation of Brazil. Various other "former nation-states" (France, Norway) are described as "regions" or "areas" and it is simply an alternative to listing them as "nations" (which shouldn't exist in a one world government). However, I saw your point and it wasn't absolutely necessary to refer to Brazil in this way. Sorry for the unintentional insult.--Tim Thomason 04:05, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :::Or how about naming former countries as "states" with the nation as the planet Earth?--Airtram3 02:53, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Because all we know is that they're often referred to as "the old nation state X", and never as actual "states of the nation of planet Earth" (or some such). :) -- Sulfur 02:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :::::You probably don't want to post your email here, most wikis and wikia sites are very heavily crawled by spambots--Commodore Spock 23:38, 24 March 2007 (UTC) OK - I will respect the Trekkers opinions about United Earth, but guys, is a very polemical affair! See, other Sci -Fi franchising and the brazilian federal laws doesn't admit that idea!!!Anyway, I prefer to see Star Trek as a utopical space saga, created to talk about serious questions to the mankind (and for the mankind too!).I'm belive when Gene Roddenberry created the "Star Trek Standards", he was thinking in the "Kant's Dream" and his own opinion about the "Secular Humanism".Resuming:He wanna write to fun the audience and for our hearts, minds & souls. Best regards, "Bryard" OK guys, I will write again: The simple fact to all the nations will join to united Earth don't explain this "planetary unification".If US have a president, why not Brazil ?!? Look, I have some law tranning, and scenic art trainning, too.So, we just to have to think in ST just as a fun.See, guys; the series are created in US.So the authors don't know NOTHING about my country and our traditions our laws.C'MON...That episodium about a western planet in Xindi space, when Archer was talking about the Wright Bros...HA!HA!HA!Well ,I have to sleep.Best regards - Bryard. :OK, what this eventually comes down to is this: we are going to do things here the way they are represented in canon. If that means that the US has a president, and Brazil doesn't, so be it (although I don't remember that being the case). We are not going to re-write Trek here just because we don't like it. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:44, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Dear Ouroboroscobra; If u can prove it UE is a planetary state, do it! Or try to respect my freedoms.There is a 1st amentment in USA constitution and there is an equal article in the BR costitution.If u are arrogant and don't like to talk about this affair BEAT IT U!!!Democracy it's for all,so if don't like my conversation; patience.I sugest to all memory alpha members a full discussion about this affair.But I don't have any ilusions: ST is a Paramount franchising.We don't have any power to change that.My point is: If U write about any affair U have to know about that affair.Maybe, if more brazilian citzens try to cooperate with ST,Wikipedia & MA, this discussion will never be started! :Um, watch Enterprise. They make pretty damn clear throughout that it is a United Earth as a state. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:32, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Dear Ouroboroscobra: I will finish the discussion with u, because there's people who belive UE is a planetary state, and there others who belive UE is a organization.Just think about it: For create a world goverment, the mankind will be to create a new kind of state.And yes, I have the four seasons of Enterprise in my house.TKS for the advise.But remember - I'm trying to start a cooperation with Memory Alpha and Wikipedia.I'm trying to make cooperations in the spirit of good faith & frienship.I'm trying to respect the trekkers & trekies opinions.I just need some reciprocity,OK ?!?I don't try to win a discussion or make polemics.Plese, watch your behavour & try to be polited.Because I'm a brazilian civil worker and a actor too. I don't wanna talk any longer about this.Star Trek for me is just a fun.A healthy fun.We don't need to be violent,because if I saw a violent behavour, I make a arrest voice and take the suspect to the police station to talk with the state marshall; all right ?!? Remember I'm not your young brother, or a moron, I'm just a humble municipal guard, and I don't wanna be contact a US or a Br lawyer to start a prcess against you and wikipedia based on the 1st Amendment;OK ?!? TKS !!! Bryard. ::::I'm not sure what your problem here is, and why you feel the need to bring up the "1st amendment", and I'm not sure what you're really talking about in the "cooperation with Memory Alpha and Wikipedia". I see nothing even leaning toward "violent behavior" in the comments above. In fact, OC has noted that according to Enterprise, they make it clear that Brazil is simply presented as a "nation-state" No more real information about it is given. Memory Alpha simply reflects these facts as presented on screen. We cannot speculate any further, nor can we attempt to twist the words to suit our beliefs of what should be. This is something of a limitation, but we try to accept and work within that limitation as chosen by the community who started this place. As such, regardless of what the "real world" facts actually are, we present them as they exist in canon Star Trek. This is why we attempt to put links to "real world" sources (such as Wikipedia) on articles in an External Link section. ::::In short, what's this mean? Well, the United States was presented as having a president in Star Trek. Therefore, they have that position mentioned on Memory Alpha. Brazil's governmental structure was not mentioned at all, so we cannot speculate on what it may have been. Sure, it might have been a president, but then again, for all we know, the entire continent of South America may be referred to as "Brazil" in the 24th century, and it may be a monarchy. ::::I know that this response and the resulting lack of changes to the Brazil article won't make everyone happy, but according to our policies, that's the way that things must stay here. Sorry to disappoint. I do feel that this conversation has hit a point of beginning to go in circles, so I believe that this should likely close it out. ::::I do hope that you do take the time to register a user and contribute to Memory Alpha according to our mandate and policies in the future. -- Sulfur 20:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::In addition, I'm not sure if it is appropriate to address comments or questions to a specific user on this talk page. That's better left on the talk page of the user (User talk:OuroborosCobra). It'd be better to discuss Brazilian canonicity to the entire community as opposed to one specific archivist. Many know more and/or less than OuroborosCobra, he's not inherently distinct in any way specific to Brazil (as far as I know).--Tim Thomason 21:28, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::::In the name of the good relationships, I'm apologise about my behavour.I will respect the Wikipedia & Memory Alpha policies.Sorry for anything writen in "the heat of the moment".Ever news about Brazil, I let your know.Best wishes: User talk:Bryard 16:12, 24 April 2007 (UTC)